Desde que Volvistes
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Este es mi primer One Shot y se basa cuando Yugi, Joey y Mai recuperan sus almas del Oricalcos y cuando Yugi aclara sus sentimientos por Tea y Joey por Mai, Recuerden, hay Peachshipping(Yugi x Tea/Anzu) y Polarshipping (Joey x Mai), espero les guste y esta basado a los finales de arco argumental: El Despertar De Los Dragones
**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y es mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste, y esta basado cuando Yami rescata a Yugi y a las demás personas que perdieron su alma con el sello de oricalcos, ahora disfrutenlo:**

* * *

 **Desde que Volvistes**

Esta Historia está centrada después de que Yami derrotara a Dartz y los caballeros legendarios recuperaran las almas de los 3 elegidos por ellos

C Timaeus: En el Nombre de la Atlántida

C Hermón: Los liberamos de la gran bestia

C Sir Critias: A los 3 elegidos – digieron los 3 mientras apuntaban con sus espadas al agujero de gusano que conecta con el Gran Leviatán haci liberando las almas de los elegido

En el Gran Leviatán

¿?: Buena suerte muchachos, recuerden que todavía quedan muchas almas por las cuales hay que liberar – dijo dándoles las fuerzas necesarias para que puedan hacerles frente a esta gran bestia

Unos minutos después, 3 almas regresaban de nuevo a sus cuerpos

Yami: Yugi – suspiro al ver que había recuperado el alma de Yugi

Mientras tanto las otras almas pertenecientes a Joey y a Kaiba regresaban a sus cuerpos

En ese momento los demás empiezan a despertar

Tristán: Aghhh, que nos pasó – pregunto confundido

Tea: No lo sé, solo me recuerdo ver a Yami pelear con Dartz, pero ahí nada mas – dijo confundida al igual que Tristán

Mokuba: Miren, no es acaso Yugi – dijo viendo a Yugi

Tea: No, es el Faraón – dijo sin estar segura

Mokuba: No, pues yo lo miro un poco bajo – dijo asegurando que es Yugi

En eso Yugi vio a Tea, Tristán y Mokuba y Tea fue hacia el

Tea: YUGI – dijo empezando a llorar – Pensé que jamás te iba a volver a ver – dijo mientras abrazaba a Yugi

Yugi: Aquí me tienes de nuevo – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de Yugi

Pasaron unos segundos y Yugi vio a Tea a los ojos y poco a poco iba acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que la beso en los labios

Tea también correspondió al beso de Yugi, ya que lo extrañaba mucho, y sus corazones latían mucho, hasta que la ley de la naturaleza hizo que se separaran por la falta de oxigeno

Yugi: Te amo mucho Tea – dijo ahora a su novia

Tea: Yo también te amo Yugi – dijo mientras se volvían a besar

Tristán vio la escena alegremente por ellos, Mokuba fue a ver si despertaba Kaiba y Joey llego hacia Yugi

Joey: A ver, en donde está mi mejor amigo – dijo acercándose a Yugi

Yugi: Hola Joey – dijo mientras saludaba a su mejor amigo

Kaiba: Al fin toda la manada está reunida – dijo de un modo sarcástico

Joey: Otra vez vas a empezar Kaiba – dijo molesto por la actitud de Kaiba hasta que Yugi los separo

Yugi: Chicos, chicos, ahora no es un buen momento de pelear – dijo separando a Joey de Kaiba

Joey: Tenes razón Yugi, ahora lo importante es ir por ese Dartz – dijo con el fin de recuperar a Mai y darle su merecido

Kaiba: Entonces yo voy, ya que ese imbécil debe pagar muy caro por haberme robado mi corporación

Yugi: Pero primero salgamos de aquí – dijo decidido a aplastar al Gran Leviatán

Una vez salieron, se llevaron el cuerpo de Rafael al helicóptero de Kaiba, una vez lo dejaron en uno de los asientos del helicóptero, salieron a fuera

Yugi: Bueno, será mejor volver a ver qué está pasando – dijo decidido a ir por Dartz

Tea: QUE, NO, ACABAS DE VOLVER Y AHORA TE VAS A VOLVER A PONER EN PELIGRO – dijo muy preocupada por su ahora novio

Yugi: Tea, mi amor, te prometo que volveré – dijo animando a su Novia

Kaiba: Yo no me quedare a ver como se aman ustedes dos mutuamente, yo voy a ir de una vez por Dartz – dijo con ese sarcasmo mientras iba caminando

Joey. Espérame Kaiba, yo también voy, ya que mi verdadero motivo por el que voy, es por rescatar a Mai – dijo mientras caminaba

Yugi: Bueno, llego el momento

Tea: YUGIII, espera – dijo deteniendo a Yugi

Yugi: Ya veo, quieres desearle suerte al Faraón – pregunto

Tea: No, esta vez es a ti – dijo mientras era abrazada de la cintura por Yugi

Yugi: Te amo Tea – dijo mientras la besaba

Tea: Yo también te amo Yugi – dijo mientras se volvían a besar – por favor, vuelve pronto – dijo mientras lo volvía a besar

Yugi: Te lo prometo – dijo separándose del beso y empezó a caminar hacia el portal

Una vez entran, Yami aparece y le pregunta a Yugi

Yami: Yugi, te puedo preguntar algo

Yugi: Si Yami, lo que tu quiera – dijo permitiéndole preguntarle

Yami: Realmente amas a Tea – le pregunto

Yugi: Si, ella es mi todo – dijo con un buen ánimo – porque lo preguntabas

Yami: Por nada – dijo sarcásticamente

Yugi: Yami, dime algo, tú fuiste cuando ella me beso no más recupere mi alma – le pregunto

Yami: No Yugi, fuiste tú, ese sentimiento salió de tu corazón – le dijo a Yugi

En ese momento Yugi detecto los Dioses Egipcios

Yugi: Mira Yami, son nuestras cartas de Dioses Egipcios – dijo mientras las agarraba – ahora están de vuelta a donde pertenecen

Yami: Pero perdieron su poder, seguramente Dartz transfirió su energía al Gran Leviatán – dijo creyendo lo que significaba

 **(Nota: voy a omitir el momento donde está el portal y Yugi, Joey y Kaiba pelean con sus monstruos hasta que son derrotados hasta el momento donde Yami recupera el control de los dioses Egipcios)**

Yami: EN EL NOMBRE DEL FARAÓN, DESPIERTEN DE SU ANTIGUO SUEÑO

En ese momento salían los Dioses Egipcios de las nubes

Dartz: NOOO, COMO PUDO LIBERARLOS – dijo mientras subía más alto en el cielo

Yami: Probablemente los Dioses necesiten de mi ayuda – dijo mientras los Dioses subían y el espíritu del faraón también

Yami: Te toca – dijo desafiando a Dartz

Dartz: Haci que te atreves a desafiar al Gran Leviatán, entonces de aplastare con todas sus patéticas bestias – dijo mientras preparaba un ataque

Mientras tanto, Yugi sintió que el Faraón estaba en peligro

Yugi: AHHH – dijo mientras sentía que Yami estaba en problemas

Joey: Que sucede Yugi – pregunto preocupado

Yugi: El faraón está en problemas, mejor lo voy a ir a ayudar – dijo mientras sacaba una carta llamada **_"Dios Creador De Luz, Horakhty"_** y la descripción de la carta decía lo siguiente **_"_** ** _Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Normal, ni Colocada. Esta carta debe ser Invocada de Modo Especial (desde tu mano) Sacrificando 3 monstruos cuyos nombres originales sean "Obelisco el Atormentador", "El Dragón Alado de Ra" y "Slifer el Dragón del Cielo"._** ** _"_**

El alma de Yugi salió de su cuerpo con la intensión de ir a ayudar al faraón a derrotar al Gran Leviatán

Joey: Buena suerte Yugi – dijo a su amigo

Kaiba: Mas te vale que no lo arruines Yugi – dijo con un tono frio como siempre

Yugi se elevó a donde estaba Yami y al ver que los dioses estaban en problemas cuando El Gran Leviatán estaba a punto de descargar un poderoso ataque aun mayor que la de los dioses, Yugi actuó rápidamente

Yugi: ALTO DARTZ, NO LOGRARAS DERROTARNOS – dijo enfrentándose a Dartz, y en eso Yami vio que era Yugi

Yami: QUE HACES AQUÍ YUGI – le reclamo a Yugi

Yugi: Vine a ayudarte, porque sé que estas en problemas, pero confía en mi – le dijo a Yami

Yugi levanto la carta y dijo: SACRIFICO A OBELISCO EL ATORMENTADOR, SLIFER EL DRAGON CELESTIAL Y EL DRAGON ALADO DE RA PARA INVOCAR ESTA PODEROSA CARTA QUE TE VA A ELIMINAR DARTZ, LLAMO A LA MAS FIEL PROTECTORA Y CREADORA UNIVERSAL, AL **_"DIOS CREADOR DE LUZ, HORAKHTY"_**

Yami se sorprendió al ver la carta que Yugi estaba jugando y Dartz estaba muy asustado

Dartz: NOOOOO, NO PUEDE SER, ESA CARTA NO, ESTOY ACABADO, NOOOOO – dijo muy asustado

Mientras los dioses desaparecían, Horakhty empezó a formarse hasta tomar la forma de una Reina Egipcia más grande que Zork aun pequeña que el Gran Leviatán pero más poderosa que las dos bestias mencionadas

Yugi: AHORA HORAKHTY, DESTRUYE AL GRAN LEVIATÁN Y LIBERA TODAS LAS ALMAS QUE DARTZ CAPTURO – dijo mientras Horakhty preparaba su ataque más poderoso, Jessel

Horakhty: JESSEL – recito mientras emitía una honda de luz más poderosa que cualquier bestia mientras desintegraba al Gran Leviatán

Dartz: NOOOO, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLEEE – En ese momento la bestia exploto liberando todas las almas capturadas, haciendo que el Leviatán cayera de nuevo al mar y liberando también a Dartz de la maldad del Oricalcos

Después de varios minutos, cuando las almas fueron liberadas, Kaiba, Yugi y Joey regresaron a donde estaba Tea, Tristán, Rafael ya con su alma recuperada, Mokuba y los hombres de Kaiba.

Tea: Estas bien Yugi – dijo mientras se le tiraba encima de Yugi y lo besaba

Yugi: También me alegra verte – dijo volviéndose a besar

Mientras tanto

Joey: Mai, eres tú – pregunto

Mai: Joey, eres tú – dijo mientras se estaba levantando, pero estaba algo débil

Joey: Si Mai, soy yo – dijo mientras la fue a abrazar

Mai: Joey, perdóname por – en ese momento fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de Joey

Joey: No hay nada que perdonar, nada de esto fue tu culpa – dijo mientras la volvía a Besar

Mai: De verdad Me amas – pregunto algo confundida

Joey: Si, siempre hay un lugar en mi corazón para mí – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Mai

Mai: Ay Joey, Te Amo Mucho Joey – dijo mientras volvía a besar a Joey

Joey: Yo también te amo mi reina – dijo volviendo a besar a Mai

Pasaron unos meses después de lo sucedido de esto, Yugi y Tea muy viven felices, Mai está esperando un hijo de Joey, Tristán finalmente empezó a salir con Serenity, aunque a Joey no está conforme con esta situación, pero con tal de ver feliz a su hermana, acepto esa relación, Yami se reencontró con Mana y ahora están comprometidos y Kaiba, desde que Kisara volvió, ha cambiado mucho a lo que era antes.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no me critiquen, ya que estoy decidiendo hacer muchos Peachshipping, ya que no encuentro en otras historias.

Nos vemos en otra Historia,


End file.
